


Get out alive

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Coffee Addict, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dont @ me he is American like everyone else in outlast, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, FUCK, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fuck the smut all i want is the fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, He isnt british, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, JUST KIDDING SKSKSK, Literal Murder, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miles is a Dick, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Possession, Religious Cults, Sleep-deprived Miles Upshur, Slow Burn, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unresolved Tension, Why are you reading this?, gender neutral pronouns because everybody can suck dick, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: "headlights lit up the street in front of you, the sound of the rock crunching beneath tires. Your eyes were wide with fervor, and you couldn't help but bounce your leg excitedly. You and your companion Miles would research a deserted clinic, Miles had gotten an email not long ago from an anonymous man saying they should be exposed asap, and that is one approach to get a person like Miles' attention...."YEAH BUCKLE THE FUCK UP BECAUSE THIS BITCH IS LONG ASF.





	1. Dance with night wind

**Author's Note:**

> !not finished!  
> I'm working on it though ^^  
> And YES I know you read the tags and they are correct!! I didnt just tag characters just to do it, dont worry you Gluskin stans,you'll meet him at some point in the story!  
> I'm also very disappointed to find out "yeet " isnt a tag on here.  
> also if the stat says 420 hits please dont click

The headlights lit up the street in front of you. The sound of the rocks crunching beneath tires. Your eyes were wide with fervor, and you couldn't help but bounce your leg excitedly. You and your companion Miles would research a deserted mental emergency clinic. Miles had gotten an email not too long ago from an anonymous man saying they should be exposed asap. That is one approach to get a person like Miles' attention. He had independently had an unsafe interest that drove him to places he never figured he would go, yet he wasn't ever sufficiently idiotic to get himself into some real trouble. He even said that he was anticipating on going to Chernobyl as a vacation. What kind of person wants to go on a radiation vacay? Miles had put 107.9 on the radio. It was the only station he listened to. Obviously, because it was an ideal channel to get some shocking headlines from. As much as an addict Miles was for a good story, he could care less about what people think. He even had gotten himself in quite the debacle with the last company he worked for. It ended with him getting fired and cursing the company all the way into his new freelance job. It was about one of the most controversial articles he had written. It was a callout on the company and their shitty PR. When he had gotten the email, he told you that he was going to make sure that Murkoff never had another patient again. He always wanted to do what's right by the people and bring justice to those affected by the wicked. Kind of like a kid, always rooting for good and putting down the evil. Of course, he has good intentions but you were always worried someday he will cross paths with the wrong people and lose more than just his job. Miles had even said he was planning on going alone. This was typical for him, he always tried to play the lone wolf card. But you got this terrible feeling in your gut. You argued with yourself but you knew you had to go. So, following your instincts, and against your better judgment, you decided to pack your things and go on this wild road trip with him. As the radio talked, you drifted off into the scenery, viewing the street narrowing ahead. The delicate hum of the vehicle motor alongside the view comforted you. Then the tall structure showed up through the shadows. Bugs hitting the windows as the vehicle sped by them. The radio began to buzz, losing its flag unexpectedly, as you drove. Your eyebrows quirked at this, the sudden static shooting you back into reality. To think about it, you were surprised that it hadn't earlier, actually. Miles didn't seem to care, as he simply ignored it as you came closer to the towering building. As both of you pulled up, Miles parked over to the side, stopping carelessly before the parcel. You shot a mocking grin at Miles because of his careless driving. He returned a playful gaze and punched your arm, chuckling. You could hear the crickets peeping outside as the motor ceased. A distant, indistinct howl rang through the air. It was like a horror film. It was incredible. You grinned wide. The fervor sending sparkles of vitality flying through your veins and a shudder shivering up your spine. Miles took a gander at you, more significantly the things on your lap. The camera, batteries, and obviously the confidential. Miles took the records first, skimming the email, allowing you time to put in batteries to his camcorder. He didn't thank you, he simply just got the car and left the car. This wasn't impolite, in any case, this was normal, actually. He had warned you to be quiet while going in here, you weren't invited here, after all. You jumped out after him, the nippy September air nibbling at your skin. You ran over to the opposite side of the vehicle, the thumb of the door following behind you. As you moved toward your companion and grinned, he gave you a presumptuous smile back. "Shut up, idiot." You grinned more and "accidentally" stepped on the back of his shoe. You make an apologetic face as he rolled his eyes and flipped you off, going towards the gate. This would be a night you'd always remember.  
 


	2. Esperándote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lock in.

" _There's gotta be another way around."_  
Miles had just tried the first door the two of you saw. Of course, it was locked, it's not THAT easy to get into an abandoned mental asylum. This wasn't some overdone cheesy thriller of any kind. At that point, he signaled you to follow. You did, humming softly along, a smile cracking on your lips. You passed some massive trucks while you went. The sight sent chills down your spine. Looked like they got here in a rush. There were deep tire skids on the dirt beneath your feet. What kind of cars were those anyway? They looked a bit heavy for prisoner transport. "MERKS" that's what they were, apparently. That was the phrase on the back of the vehicles. _**MERKS?** _what even was that? Murkoffs emergency...reactive service? What could the "K" stand for? That is, if you guessed the other three perfectly. "Merks?" Only silence and camera buzzes from Miles, typical. Just as you thought he was going to ignore you, as usual, he responded. "It's probably an abbreviation in this case...But it can't help but make me uneasy..." after that he begun to mutter to himself. _"'Merk' spelled "M E R K"  ironically meaning to kill in slang... very comforting.."_ he sighed before continuing. _"and an 'S' for..."_ another pause. _" Or M E R_ **C** , _the correct spelling; meaning mercenary."_ You tuned out as you took in the scenery around you, your throat drying. You spotted reception jammers, or that's what they looked like.  That shits gotta be illegal, right? _RIGHT?!_  They were on top of the trucks. There wasn't any sign of activity anywhere... whatever you two just walked in on had surely already happened. You began to walk pass, looking around at the fence before you. You sighed. What now, he had to have a plan of some kind, right? But alas, an in the base of the fence, a whole new kind of hope for a cat-like Miles. You looked at him with worried eyes, yet he was going to make it work, without a doubt. "Here goes nothing..." he muttered to himself. And so you watched as he hunkered down, slithering under the fence. You gulped, following not long after. Miles walked up and over to the nearest steps, but you knew it was too good to be true, so you waited. There it was, the clanging of the handle, and Miles' disappointed sigh. Dumb-ass. Once he returned, you two set off again. Passing a wellspring, both of you went over a red latter fading the way to some bits and pieces of the unfinished building. Your lips pressed together in thought. Miles hadn't informed you a lot regarding this spot. Yet, you would have figured he would let you know whether it was still being built. Miles had no fear as he walked towards the latter, looking back making sure you weren't a long ways behind. As he climbed, he just went further and further up looking for an entry, and you ran along with him. It started out fine, this climbing trip you and him embarked on. Yet, it just got higher and higher and worse and worse. With every step, you took your stomach turned. You were starting to consider throwing in the towel the higher you got, however, the higher you got found it was harder to speak. Be that as it may, at last, like a beacon of light in a dark forest, you saw an open window. Fucking finally, a solid surface you wouldn't fall off of.

However, Miles eyed it with suspicion.  
"An open window!" You smiled. You could really care less why the window was open; truthfully you were just so damn happy to find an entrance.  
"A _broken_ window," Miles replied softly, seemingly unimpressed with your lack of recognition. He was right, though. Why would a window be open, more importantly, broken?  
You looked to the planks below your feet, which were in fact, covered with shattered glass.  
"Who even came in here...?" You muttered.  
"Who came out...?" Miles retorted yet again.  
With a sigh, Miles pounced in the window, looking back at you again. A heavy huff broke from your mouth as you hit the brick wall struggling to pull yourself into the room. When you entered with a resounding thud, Miles turned his mouth opening to say something but before he could speak a low pop resonated through the walls making you nearly jump out of your skin.  
And it didn't take long for you to realize what had been the cause of this sound either, for the light had completely vanished within seconds.  
"Shit!"  
Despite the circumstances you couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, it was just so... 'Miles' of him.  
 Miles opened his camcorder almost instantly, the high pitched wiring starting up as it did.  
Miles must've been quite upset to have to use this so early, after all, he said night vision made his camera drain faster. It hardly mattered though, seeing as you two wouldn't be here for long, after all, right?


	3. Claw Finger

As you entered, you held Miles closer to you with every squish of your boots on the bloodied floor. Your boots mush over intestines and splutter in blood as you walk, making your stomach turn. You hugged Miles tight as you ascended deeper into the room. You passed a decapitated body, which led to the next, this time hung from the ceiling much like the one when you entered. When you couldn't think you could get any sicker you realized that these weren't just any ordinary bodies... they were the bodies of the orderlies. You heard the humming of flies become louder as you approached the light, something gruesome coming into vision. You gagged when you saw it, a man impaled just above biomass of bodies... heads covered the shelves... whose heads they were, forever unknown. Were they patients...? Were they the doctors..? The man's lifeless body lay there, impaled through the chest, his eyes dead and his body limp... he was dressed in some kind of soldier outfit... your mind flashed back to the trucks in the front. Could that be, _why they were here?_ Maggots swamped the bodies, head to toe, chewing away at the tender flesh of the deceased men. You suppressed the urge to vomit. You turned to see Miles covered in a thick sheen of sweat, his features getting lighter by the second. This was made a lot more apparent because of his dark hair and hallowed features. It was like some old creepy renaissance painting. His teeth clenched together, eyes wide. You gave him a reassuring squeeze on his right arm, reminding him that he was in fact not alone. He took a deep breath as he shivered, his eyes locked onto the gruesome scene before the two of you. As you stepped forward, the impaled man's body lurched, Miles, sending his arm in front of you quickly. Your eyes widened in horror as the man began his speech.

"They _killed_ us! They got out... The variants.. you can't fight them...! You have to hide, unlock the door from... Security control..!"

Miles was at a loss for words at this very moment, all that came out was lost sputtering.

"Shit! _Shit!_ How can I help you; look you can't just leave us; we need your help!" "Forget it!" The man hissed back. "Just get the fuck out of this godforsaken place-" "Listen- we can get out together! Just let me help you!" Miles' desperate plea cut straight through your core. You had never seen him this distraught before. But it was too late, the man had already gone limp once again. "No no no! Oh, fuck no!" Your head lowered in despair as you heard him. You knew that there was no way to save this man, not now. You went to the body, before resting your hand onto the man's throat. As suspected, no pulse. "Miles..." Just then, you felt a strong hand grab your arm, tugging you forward with it. You took a moment to look up, it was Miles, He had a look you've never seen in his eyes. Fear. "Let's get the fuck out of here, Y/N." You couldn't do anything but feverishly nod. You'd love nothing more than to get the fuck out of this place. The scene that greeted you next made your heart shutter. More blood, all over the carpets. It looked relatively fresh too. You thought of going back from where you came, that's the shortest and the safest route, right? No... not after those sounds you and Miles heard, There were patients back there now. So what now; you press forward? Until what? Miles led you out, his hand slipping down to yours before intertwining his fingers with yours. A blush ran to your cheeks as you squeezed his hand gently, getting used to the feeling. The two of you walked through the dim-lit hallways, the putrid smell of blood growing with every step. As the two of you traveled through the barricades your mind kept drifting back to what you saw in the library. You knew Miles told you this place would be scary, but this was far beyond what you imagined. At least you didn't let him go alone... what if he loses his camera and can't even expose this place? You wouldn't doubt it as a possibility. It wouldn't matter anyway if you didn't get out of this mess. You could see the headlines already.

 _" Found footage in Mount Massive_ _Asylum, a reporter and supposed accomplice found dead."_ It was funny in a sickening way; Miles' last moments, would end up making one hell of a story, but it wouldn't be one he wrote. But for now, it didn't sound like anyone was up here. Nothing but a horrifying masterpiece just for the two of you, complete with an inspiring yet dangerous thrill. An exit. Well, a kind of an exit. A poorly barricaded hallway, with way too big of a gap in the middle. If you and Miles could get down there, you'd be in the security office in no time. Miles urged you ahead of him, giving you a sharp nod as you came to the clearing. The air was thick with worry, you wondered if he was okay. He would probably say he's seen worse, even though the two of you know that would be a damn lie. You heard Miles angrily muttering to himself. Of all things, anger is what he was feeling, this was your Miles alright. "get the fuck out of here, huh? would've been nice to hear before we got stuck in this shit-hole..." he grumbled. You had to agree, how the hell did Murkoff think this could possibly work? Making money off the mentally ill didn't sound like a very sound practice.

You went ahead, shimmying your way through the hole in the mass. You watched him carefully as you glided through, slowly but surely. You turned your gaze away from him as you pushed your self out into the open, turning to look at your companion. Then, your heart stopped. You saw a figure standing behind him. Your whole body went cold as you froze. You didn't even know if you could describe that thing as a man. You saw Miles look at you as he squeezed his way through. The words sprung from your throat as you grabbed onto Miles' arm screeching. **"MILES!"** You could see how your scream shot through Miles' core, his eyes widening in panic. But it was too late, the mass behind Miles' has grabbed him. yanking him back. You clenched as hard as you could onto Miles' tethered jacket, you couldn't let him get taken, never. Things seemed to move in slow motion as he was ripped from your grasp, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. Your heart hammered in your chest, a frantic thrumming filling your ears. Miles' frantic screams rang in your head; "Fuck! Oh fuck, get off of me, get the fuck-" Your heart dropped when you saw it, Miles Upshur, his body flying through shattered glass. You let out one more pitiful shriek as you saw him fall, the bigger man looking down upon you. He looked at you with his cold eyes and torn face, sending a shiver up your spine. Before you could think, the man reached, his strong hand reaching for your puny frail body. Without thinking, you ran for it, nearly tripping over yourself as you did. Fuck, _fuck, **fuck!!**_ You knew deep down that this would happen, that's why you couldn't let Miles go by himself. You knew that once the both of you took one step into this hell you'd never come out. No, _no, **no!**_ You _had_ to find him, you had to find Miles. He was on the floor below you, simple enough. All you had to do was get downstairs. You took a deep breath as you stumbled into the open door before you.  You could do this, you **_had_** to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm a hoe... I'm on a roll. ✊😔👊  
> Ok yeah, I'm almost done w dis just gotta wait until miles gets yeeted


	4. Love Psalm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Miles find a way out!  
> Erm... Maybe not;

You gathered up your courage as you stalked forward, looking back at the door. It was barely hanging on its hinges. What was that thing you just saw anyway? Who was that you saw? A bloodied man, tremendous in size. His face torn, with cold ravenous eyes that saw right through you. What was left of his nose snarling above a gaping jaw? What happened to that man? It was connected to this tangled mess somehow. That couldn't have been one of the inmates, _could it?_ You made your way through the rooms as carefully as you could, taking big steps and making sure you weren't stuck in any tight places. 

**_█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█   ◈   █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█_ **

As you trotted down the bloodied floor, you stopped in your tracks, fixing your gaze into the open foyer.  _ **Miles**_ , your blood ran cold when you saw him again. there was a man hunching over him. It was a tall and limber thing, scuttling around Miles like a curious child. Its finicky movements made it undeniably quite the character. It spoke to Miles as if Miles could actually hear him. He asked him what his name was; interestingly enough. Yet, even with no solid answers, the man carried on his rambling. You began to study his navy blue cloak closer, this wasn't inmate; and most likely not a guard, right? You didn't really think crazed lunatics would really give a damn about the word of the lord. That is, he seemed to have the pattern of a cross on the front side of his cloak. Yellow and blue it looked like. Gross; what a hideous color clash. The crazed figure above him muttered about a God, a merciful one... Finally sending him an apostle... An _apostle_? _So that was it, it was a  follower of some kind._ As much as you've learned to tolerate religion in your life _, y_ ou cringed as you heard the limber man speak, a sick feeling gathering in your stomach. You had to get that creep away from Miles, but how? He continued rambling about some "calling". A calling for...? Their ' _merciful God'_ probably. Well, if he was a prophet of some kind, they wouldn't want to hurt him right? He was holding Miles' camera, looking at it as he mumbled. You heard Miles grunting softly as the man above him spoke, he was starting to wake up! You could distract him, right? How could you? You swallowed your pride as you thought as a plan. There was no way in hell you were going to scream, or even try to distract him with your voice. You could always throw something at him, that would surely get the bastard's attention. Yet the intense feeling of dread grew more and more the closer he got to him; you had to do something and you had to do it now. You tried to say something, but nothing but deafening silence came out; you were too scared. Your thunderous cry was smothered by no other than yourself. You swear you could hear your own teeth clattering in your skull; you weren't ready for this. But this how about as ready as you could get. Whirling around, you feverishly looked for something, anything. Then with a clunk against your foot, you found your savior. It was a heavy book, looked big enough to be a novel. So with that, you took a deep breath and kicked the book into the room. The book thumped on the floor, a hissing sound coming from it as it slid. As soon as you threw it, the figure looked in all directions, searching. You hid in the shadows away from its prodding eyes. "What's this?" Its soft voice spoke into the air. Rounded eyes searched up and down, in search for you. Its hand was gripped around the camcorder, squeezing it close to him as if it was some kind of ancient treasure. You cursed through your teeth as the mans gaze locked onto your body. He didn't see you, what an appropriate time to say "thank God." You let out a long slow breath as the limber figure scuttled away from Miles' twitching form. He ran past you deeper into the building, a pinched sigh escaping your body. You seriously need a weapon, no one could survive a hell like this without one. With that, you hurried into the room, then dropped down onto the floor with him. His soft pained groans filled your ears as his mocha eyes slowly eased open. Your heart pounded in your chest with excitement, for now, he was okay. "Y\N....?" His voice was low and husky as he spoke. You went to speak, your voice coming out in a wrenched squeak. "Miles! Are you okay?" Miles merely nodded to reassure you. "I can handle it..." There he goes yet again; being Miles.

"I'm sure you can tough guy." You sighed. "But you shouldn't have to..."

"Augh fuck, really I'm fine I-" he stopped, a groan ripping through his body. Your frown deepened as he reached for his head and stood himself up. Resting his right hand on his brow, you sighed. "Miles, we'll get out of here faster if you let me help." You could see the look in his eyes, he was staring at you; closely. Then, the tension released from his shoulders as he sighed. He nodded silently, removing his hand. "Let's go, then." You reach out to help him stand, his body swaying like a leaf in the wind. Placing your hands on his back, you held him tightly so he wouldn't fall. "You're lucky you went first..." He groaned, making your stomach knot with guilt. That was right, you were lucky. That maniac could've grabbed you. You could've been thrown down a level. You cringed at the thought of it, how that must've felt; how Miles must be feeling right now. "Well, I'm glad he didn't get you..." He muttered. "Right?" He looked at you, searching you for bruises or splays of blood. Nothing. He released a sigh, leaning on you a bit. "Well, I got beat to hell..." he hissed. "You wanna help me pick broken glass out of my scalp?" His chest rumbled with laughter at the humorless situation. Your eyes only sunk down in embarrassment and shame. You should've been more careful, and your priority should be keeping both of you safe. You had a gut feeling that you were really going to need each other to get through this.

Miles must have noticed your ashamed silence, because he began to interject softly.

"So, the deformed giant didn't get to you either? Some luck I have..." You looked at him in shock; he remembered that?! It happened so fast, how could he?

"Holy hell!" you gasped. "How on Earth did you remember that you nearly busted your head open!"

"Oh, how could I forget him; he looked like someone tried to fuck start his head with a cheese grater-"

'Are _you fucking kidding me?'_

Your chest boiled with laughter,an ugly snort ripping from your throat. You tried to pull yourself together, this was no time to laugh, even if Miles' insults were literal platinum gold. "Miles!" you resisted the urge to playfully punch at him, but you figured he was already beat down enough. You looked ahead of the two of you with a huff.

"Proclaim the gospel," he said. "Fucking great... Christians..."

"huh?"

You looked up to see the message sloppily written in blood above the two of you.

**_"Proclaim the Gospel."_ **

"That doughy old freak must've written these..." He groaned. Rolling his eyes he continued to ramble. "Did you see his sweet Homemade Priest outfit?" He purred.

You suppressed a laugh as you gave your response.

"It was hideous! did you see how that mustard yellow clashed with that Royal blue?"

Miles responded with a low chuckle "Come on, he probably spent all day making it!"

You looked away with a laugh, back up at the bloody walls. Your voice lowered when you saw the blood yet again, reality smacking you in the face once again.

"What do you think those are for?" you questioned.

_"Who fuckin' knows? Probably for me...He said I was an apostle. Urgh... Thanks, but I'm not looking for another job..."_

_"Look on the bright side." You smiled._

"Were only a couple steps away from escaping, see!" You shifted his focus to the doors behind the two of you. "That looks like a security exit to me." You felt his breath hitch before he let it go with a shaky laugh. "Y\N!" He chirped. "Finally;" he chuckled. "How about you and I go get something to celebrate our victory against Murkoff?" He asked this, lifting up his cam and smiling. He trotted ahead of you, heading straight for the door. He looked back at you with a reassuring smile, his hand on the handle. 

"Maybe something good to eat will give me a winning chance of forgiveness." 

_**clank** _

"What?" You froze as you heard the sound again.

**_clank_ **

**_CLANK CLANK CLANK_ **

 

The main entrance; was locked.

**~~_█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█   ◈   █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█_ ~~ **

 


	5. Down Time

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ◈ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█

 

You froze, the realization washing over you like a tsunami. 

_"Hello?"_

You swore your heart stopped in that very moment. Your head spun, your world melting away slowly. You couldn't believe it, this had to be some sick dream.

_"Come on; snap out of it."_

Your throat was dry and strained, the unbearable pressure made you feel like you were drowning. Nausea was eating you up from head to toe, like some type of parasitic disease.  

**_"(Y/N)!"_ **

With that, that noise you had been hearing buzzing in your ears came to life, **you snapped out of your trance.** That's right, that voice; that person.

_Miles._

_He and his darkened cocoa gaze seemed so unreal._

You jumped at the sudden contact, your eyes shooting up in his direction.

**_"Hey."_ **

 Your chest welled up with fear, your eyes refusing to meet his. You couldn't believe this was happening. You were both going to die. 

"Breathe, (Y\N)" 

He made it sound so easy, didn't he? You felt anger boil in your chest, he didn't understand the situation at all; did he? The two of you were in a place that made the murder look like god damn child's play. You could hardly believe this was the same smooth-talking smart-ass you've known for at least four years now. As much as you wanted to curse him out right then and there, you knew you had to keep it positive, there was no way you'd get out with an attitude that only Miles would deem "realistic." If all this shit managed to be real, then getting out could also be, right? So, you finally endorsed him, taking in a shaky breath. In and out; you could do this, you had no other choice. 

"Right..." You weakly flashed a bitter smile in his direction, your eyes stinging with the tears you hadn't cried.

"We got in so easily," you purred. "I know we can get out." 

"Right, another way out..." He sighed, disbelief deep in his dark eyes.

The tone of his voice shot through your heart; he wasn't convinced as expected. You knew he didn't think the two of you would live, but maybe keeping you with him would make the bitter sting of defeat burn a little less.

"Here, they have to have some files on the desk, looks like they made quite the mess scuttering to get to it..." 

Your eyes went to focus on the front desk behind the two of you, Miles' hand slipping off of your shoulder. He was right, as usual. There were papers all over the floors over there, there had to be something useful. The two of you walked over to the desk and began your inspection. Your gaze drifted off to a bloodied figure sitting in a chair near the desk. Now, you typically wouldn't grave rob, but he could be holding a weapon, right? Why wouldn't the front desk have a weapon, after all, this is a mental asylum. You went to search the body, patting up and down his arms, then legs. Your heart fluttered when you felt something I'm the front pockets of his shirt. Damn. It definitely wasn't keys, but it was still quite pleasing to see. A taser; perfect for a situation like this. You turned to Miles with a confident smile as he read through the mass of papers. 

"Find anything?" You asked.

"Found some kind of agreement document;" he paused. "God, if I hadn't said this already; _fuck_ Murkoff." 

"Same here..." You bluffed. "I mean, I did find something but it's probably not that good of a find." 

He didn't even turn his gaze, he simply just continued to search. "And what did you find...?" He questioned. 

"Just a taser." You smiled. 

"A taser?" He replied. "Well, you might as well put it back, we both know a simple taser won't work on those big fuckers." He sighed. "Look at the poor bastard, he never stood a chance against whatever hit him."

Fuck, that's right. You gazed back at the beaten and bruised body limp in the chair. 

Your cheeks flushed a bit at his remark, he was probably right. You huffed in defeat as you laid down the taser. The guy back there did say that they were too powerful to fight, and he was in a full uniform and everything. Miles had the right idea when it came to keeping quiet and running. You should've seen it coming. Miles is quite a strong guy, frightfully strong almost. That didn't stop you from just wanting to punch those bastards and their fucked up faces. These things almost didn't even seem human anymore; there's no way a person could be born like that, right? You wondered if there was something in those files that Miles hadn't told you; for whatever odd reason that may be. But he was wrong, even if you couldn't fight them, you could always cheat. Maybe that taser would come in handy after all. You decided to pocket it, regardless of what Miles said. I mean, it looked like there had been some kind of riot. Even though it may not have worked on the big guy, not all of them are like that, are they? Even if they were, it wouldn't kill you to try, or yet least you hoped it wouldn't. You turned your gaze to Miles, softly sighing as you watched him drop the papers back down on the desk. It didn't seem like anything too helpful, which of course, is wonderful. Well, even though you'd started to take _comfort_ in this bloody fort, you thought it was time to go. Miles was ahead of you, already brushing his hand against your shoulder in a poor attempt of reassurance. 

"As much as I'd _like_ , we can't stay here." he huffed. "Come on, there's got to be a code somewhere around here." 

You peered at him with strained eyes, you sure hoped there was.

 

 

 

 


	6. Never End, Never End, Never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throwing flower petals at you*  
> Past Miles fluff, take it!

* * *

* * *

The two of you were walking through the darkened room, the blue glow reflecting against your skin. The two of you, down a dark alleyway, back home again; it made you sigh. This reminded you of the days before all of this bullshit. To think of it, you met him at a bar one late at night. He was sitting there highlighting sentences in some kind of newspaper; what an interesting way to pass the time. While most of the men his age were here to get absolutely shitfaced, this mysterious stranger wasn't. He had raven hair with fair skin, swipes of his messy hair falling into place on his forehead. Wrinkles creased between his brows when he squinted, highlighting the sentences with swift movements. He looked roughed over, but still admittedly quite handsome. Something about those brilliant eyes scanning in such interest really caught your attention. His eyes, they were brown, a coffee brown, almost dark enough to be considered black. His face, a bit scrawny with a barely visible scar etched into his right cheek. Must be an interesting story behind all that, you thought. You, in all honesty, weren't even going out tonight, but you just thought 'the hell with it' it's just a _single_ night. When you had first entered, a few heads turned and looked at you. This was normal, it was hard to ignore when it was storming outside. You stepped in, sheepishly lowering your hood. Everyone returned to their own activities shortly after, making you let out a sigh of relief. But there was only one person in the bar that had caught your attention, Miles Upshur. 

With nervousness, but also overwhelming curiosity, you strolled to the stool next to the man. The bartender immediately looked at you, naturally, you did what anyone would do at the bar with the greatest alcohol in the neighborhood. So, you ordered something small to eat and a cup of water. You had work tomorrow, no way in hell were you drinking that late. His limber fingers brushed his hair out of his face as he sighed, reaching for his cup of whiskey. As you waited for your order, you kept sneaking glances in his direction, skimming the paper he was reading.

 **_"Estate burned to the ground after a tragic fire."_ **

What a headline, you were immediately hooked. You really wanted to say something to him, but then again, he looks like he would punch you if you interrupted his train of thought. I mean, he was only on the first page too.

**_"Uhm...?"_ **

Oh my god- He caught you staring; a way to be fucking rude, (y/n)! You turn your gaze up to him, meeting his steely eyes for just a second, before looking away. 

"Order up!"

_Saved by the bell._

Your savior, your basket of fries slid into your vision. The sound of the bottle of ketchup clinking onto the counter following soon after. You decided to hide your embarrassment into the curly fries you just ordered. God, was the silence unbearable, you were cringing so badly on the inside. You could practically feel him staring at you. 

"Er, sorry sir, I was just spacing out;" You barely managed to force that out, nervous laughter falling from your chest. 

"Really?" He quirked a brow at you, a small smile curving into his mouth. "Well, if I'm honest with you..." he rambled, fiddling with the highlighter in his left hand. "If I truly found this article interesting enough, I wouldn't have noticed."

"I'm only re-reading it so..."

Rereading? How old could that paper _be?_

"When was _this_ issued?" you asked. His eyes peered at you, not knowing if you were joking or not. "Was last weeks paper," He started. "How did you not hear about this?"

"Well," you mused sadly, "I'm typically packed with work nowadays, don't really get time to read all that stuff..."

"too busy to read the paper, damn."

"What is it about?"

_"Well, it's about this family who had purchased this farmhouse out in Germany...."_

 

 

**"Hey. Doing alright back there?"**

"What? Erm-"

You looked back at Miles, and there he stood. The real Miles, in his brown tacky jacket. Damn; you must've spaced out again. He said nothing, he merely smiled at how you struggled with your words. 

"Of course;" You sighed. "Just... thinking." you finished. 

"Thinking?" He mused. "Well, I have been too. I think I just found ourselves a culprit."

"Culprit?" You asked. "Culprit of what?" 

"The culprit of breaking my damn ribs," he huffed. 

 _"What?"_ He found a patients memoir?!

"Project Walrider; again?"

"Again?" you questioned. 

"Said it on the last paper too;" He paused. "Morphogenic engine...Hormone treatment..."

Hormone treatment? Were they experimenting on the _patients?_

"Walker...? Ex-military...This sounds just like our little admirer." He scoffed. 

"The big guy or the priest?" You sighed in return.

"The big fuckers the only one who saw the both of us."

"Right." You muttered, letting out a sigh. "Do you think there could have been a religious uproar?" You questioned. This wouldn't be the first time you heard about a crazy cult, it was a horror cliche at this point. 

"A cult? In a mental facility?" He raised his brows as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. He sighed as he looked at you, a bit of hurt in his stare. "No... That's not it (Y\N)... These people may have been disturbed but... This... Is far beyond what I could have comprehended..." 

You quirked a brow at him in curiosity; so this means you were right? They were experimenting on patients; but for what? You assumed it was to balance them out, right? 

"The experimentations... I don't think they were trying to help these patients (Y\N)..." He huffed. "Seems like we have a case of some kind of super-soldier in the making. None of the others I've seen so far have been this mutated..." 

He had a point. You wondered how tall your attacker had been; not any human height at any rate. 

"Well, let's just pray we don't see him again..." Miles said, rolling his eyes putting a strong emphasis on the word pray. 

_Very funny Miles, very funny._

 

"Let's go." He sighed, looking at you from over his shoulder. His gaze turned down to your trembling hands, his eyes softening at the sight. 

"Stay close to me..." He muttered, taking a step closer to you. He patted you on the back ushering you ahead of him. You huffed, would it be too childish to hold the hands of each other? Maybe, or maybe he was too shy to do it. You wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to, he didn't seem like the one who liked human contact after all. But holding onto each other seemed like a good start to not separate. 

You took a deep breath as you turned the corner with him, seeing a man in a wheelchair. This man looked different from the others though, he was scrawny and weak looking. He sat there hunched in his chair, head awkwardly lolling to the side. The broken lights flickered above the man, the sound of crackling faintly ringing in the room. Miles huffed letting out a mere whisper against your ear.

"Oh for fuck's sake-" 

You felt a firm hand on your shoulder pulling you back before you could move any further.

"There's no way past him, there's no use and having another one of them seeing us." 

Silence. 

"Let's try the other hall; this can't be the only way." 

Right, out of sight out of mind. You turned and nodded at him as the two of you went back into the room. 

 

 


	7. Follow the leader!

As the two of you ventured on, the gore fest only got worse and worse. There were words splayed on the walls; corpses strewn all over the tattered floors. The acrid smell of rotting flesh followed you were ever you roamed.

You had even come across a poor man in the urinal, he was mutilated beyond recognition. His eyes seemingly carved out, ebony oozing from the empty sockets. Above the corpse was the word "WITNESS" written in blood. Miles told you he had a bad feeling that freak that called himself a priest was writing them, and for his benefit. It truly did seem like Miles had been gifted the name of an apostle or some kind of strange apprentice. Whatever he may be in the other man's eyes, it didn't seem to matter to Miles. He merely just mused sourly to himself as he pressed on. He made sure to check on you every once and a while to make sure you weren't spacing out or tired. You hadn't eaten before you came here, but to be fair the intense stench of rot wasn't making you very hungry. The good news was, at least you had an empty stomach so you wouldn't end up having to empty it on the floor. Room after room, door after door you only wandered further into this hellhole. Miles even found some batteries in one of the offices. And as if God had been listening to Miles bitch at him for the past hour, they actually worked. The face Miles had when he found they worked melted your heart. This place really made you appreciate the small things.

Raw determination radiated off of Miles with every clue he found, muttering and putting the pieces together quite easily. You had to admit, he was impressively smart. You wondered why he hadn't just gone ahead and become a detective at this point; he was brave (or possibly just very stupid) and strong.

Miles has told you that he had a few key witnesses to the misconduct shown to patients, such as orderlies being a bit too rough with them,  not enough to send their business under, though. They claim it's only for the safety of others, you know because they're "insane" and "unpredictable." All of that bullshit.

One of the Bosses you had heard of from Miles was **_Mr. Jeremy Blaire._**

Jeremy Blaire; a arrogant yet still fine looking ( _Miles showed you a picture himself)_ executive of Murkoff Incorporated. He was the head of the asylum. 

Miles seemed really concerned about the man who emailed him. All you knew is his last name was Park. You had heard about a man with the last name Park that had been admitted after snapping under the pressure of his job. But was Park actually crazy; is the question. The man's wife, Lisa Park, didn't seem very convinced. She was most definitely a lead for Miles.

However, there were several _'eyewitnesses'_ that had seen the _'brutal attack'_ Park had allegedly launched at his former boss. Miles had researched Mr. Park, finding that he was most definitely too cowardly to even do such a thing. He truly was your model citizen. He had a loving family and his record was squeaky clean, nobody had suspected he would be any kind of threat. Perhaps he was a threat, but not the type the public may believe he is. Even so, he wouldn't be that much of a threat anymore. They said they had restrained him themselves, guess it was all _too_ convenient that they were already in a mental hospital. You couldn't help but want to choke Blaire himself out, he really rubbed in how he was such a savior in the article. 

 

_What a fucking jackass._

 

But who's door would you be lead to if you were to find the culprit behind it all?

The Boss of Murkoff? Did the boss of Murkoff even know about what was happening? Miles had given you the details on the guy, a very charitable man he was. He had said to be crippled actually, had a device hooked up to him so he could talk, much like Steven Hawking(the poor fucker). But he was also known to be a very smart man; which in itself is a red flag. People with power don't have the tendency to have a good moral compass. Enough money and power can go to anyone's head. Only the strongest can keep a good heart with a good amount of money. You weren't the type to conspire about these kinds of things, but his suspicions didn't surprise you. You actually agreeing with him had surprised him. Truly, any huge corporation could be up to anything if they had enough to back themselves up. 

With all the speculation, however, it got harder and harder to lay down the facts. Facts from this investigation that you and Miles had made a list of in his booklet.

**1) there was violent forces here, after being called out employees went missing or have gone "insane."**

**2) patients are now out of their cells**

**3) all orderlies are dead**

**4)they experimented on patients, causing some to mutate**

**5) (Y\N) (L\N) and Miles Upshur despise Murkoff**

 

A good list, but not a very helpful one at the moment. But to your credit, Miles seemed to like it. 

Your mind raced as you and Miles stalked down the right hall, carefully checking the doors one by one. Luckily, you didn't get any surprise visitors. The two of you eventually stumbled across to the final door. There it was the label standing above; "Security." But of course, it couldn't be that easy. Like everything else in this hell-bent place, it was locked.  What a bunch of work for one damn key-card. You took a look at Miles to see a soft frown upon his lips.

You could understand the frustration, your eyes were blurry and heavy with exhaustion, and yet you still haven't found a way out. "Well, it was worth a try..." You huffed. Miles didn't respond, he merely sighed in irritation. You both knew what this meant; you'd have to pass the patients; but how? Some kind of distraction maybe? Then it clicked; that taser! You and Miles could pass through there and if the man were to attack, you could use it! You just knew that would come and handy, and you couldn't wait to rub it into Miles' stupid face. But before all of that could happen, the two of you shouldn't probably check the other security rooms before heading back to that hallway. The two of you stumbled across yet another dead guard, much like the first one. This time, it was a change in tide though, it was from a female worker of Murkoff. Of course, you believed a woman could work here, it just seemed like they were lacking in female employees is all. The name was Helen,(God what a detestable name), Helen Granat. It was about the success of project Walriders income. Apparently, it was a lot of money that was put into it. But it was quite profitable in itself. It really did seem like they were creating some kind of Super-soldier of some kind; maybe even a sleeper agent. That could be why Mr. Walker was so large in size.

Miles had only told you about these theories to some extent; he just seemed to be clearing his conscience. He didn't talk that much, his brows pinching together in pain every once and a while. It was no surprise that Miles was having bad headaches after the fall, you only wished there was something you could do about it. Many patients of project Walrider have died during the experimentation. Miles had mentioned the increasingly violent behaviors of the patients that had documented but assured continuance and profit of Walrider. Miles was seemingly convinced that Walker was the one who was a prime subject in Walrider and had most of the blood of this place upon his filthy paws. You wouldn't be surprised seeing how different he was from all of the other patients. He was the most inhumane of them all. Miles wasn't too convinced to stir the pot quite yet in the right-wing. So, you simply allowed him to stalk over to the elevator with a sly smirk pressed onto your mouth. Nothing as suspected. "Don't worry Miles." You purred. "We can pass the guy." Miles wasn't sure if you knew what you were doing or if you were stupid, but he was about to find out. You walked past slowly, your hand reaching for the pocketed weapon. So you squared your feet and prepared to attack. You saw the scrawny man twitch as you passed, looking back at Miles to check. You nodded as you ventured forward untouched. You were shocked he didn't attack, but In all honesty, he didn't look strong enough to even walk anymore. Guess you'll have to show off another time.  

You and Miles crept past, then ventured into the computer room slowly. The two of you reached the end of the corridor, with a silent sigh of triumph. There on the twisted corpse of the security guard was a key card. Miles softly hummed a "thank you" as he took the card from the lifeless body. Miles gave you a soft smile as he patted you on the back, urging you forward with him. You let out a tiny "told you!" As you flashed him a wide grin. Your heart fluttered when you saw him give you a worried yet contented smile life lighting up his face. "We're not out yet..." He teased. "We will be." You retorted back brightly.  "There's an exit right outside, by the wheelchair guy." 

Miles had never understood how you could be so optimistic; even at times like these. He figured it was fear, but he didn't mind. He thought everyone could take comfort in a pretty lie every once and a while. Maybe it was the electrifying feeling of success, the feeling of fervor, the feeling that people call _hope_.

But thanks to his riveting determination and your contagious smile, sometimes, just sometimes, a tiny part of him may have started to believe you and your stupid words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've GOT THE HORSES IN THE BACK-
> 
> I'm just kidding.
> 
> I'm really proud of how I wrote in Blaire's description in this chapter.   
> I may revisit this for editing. :/


	8. The Abyss

The hall is quiet as the two of you returned to the right-wing. As the two of you approached, the air grew thick with worry. You could see the man in the chair feebly moving around, jerking every once in a while, interrupting the lolling pattern. Beside you stand Miles as equally as concerned but eyes deeply twinkling with determination. The man twists and turns it's a figure as you two approach and for a moment you thought the man may be too weak to attack after all. But before you knew it, the sickly figure lurched towards you, screeching out some kind of choked sob as he began to scream at you. Miles isn't too far behind, grabbing the other man by the shoulders and pushing will all his might.

Through the chaos, you reach into your back pocket, pulling out the taser and-

**_click._ **

When you fix your gaze the man is curled onto the floor, his figure huddled up into a ball. Its body was twitching, muscles clenching and unwinding before the two of you. You couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, seeing him in such a vulnerable state. You nearly attack again when you feel a strong hand on your shoulder. You turn to see Miles, mild concern and amazement in his eyes.

"Y/N, are you okay?" His gaze was on you for only a short amount of time, shifting to the writhing man on the floor with a piercing gaze.

"I..." You breathed, taking a moment to actually register what just happened. "I.."

Miles' anger quickly dissolved into shock as the realization had just sunk in. A bit of a blush dusted over his face as he knit his eyebrows together. What was it you were gonna say?

_' I told you!'_

That's what he thought. Ha, what a funny little way of saying "fuck you, Miles, I was right!" But, if Miles were to be 100 percent honest, he probably deserved it just a little for doubting you. (Albeit, for good reason.) 

"Jesus Christ..." He hissed, eyes shifting to the floor. Despite being in a literal hell hole right now, you still hadn't changed. Always sticking it to the people who thought they were right; that's something he really liked about you.

"I... Told... You!" You beamed. "We can use this against the weaker patients so we won't have to hurt them!" You chirped. Not all of these people here have to be bad, right? Miles had said so himself, so even if they're in temporary pain, you wouldn't be taking a person's life. 

Miles looked at you, unimpressed. He thought that whatever humanity in (most of) these people had already left, making restraining them seem better than running. 

"Alright;" Miles huffed. "You were 'right' because it worked this once." 

"These people may be humans, but they're not like us; at least not anymore..." He continued. "You saw the documents; those things have been experimented on to become stronger..."

_**To become Walrider.** _

As much as you didn't want to believe that, you haven't really found a patient that has proven your innocent until proven guilty motif. 

"I'm not saying all of these fuckers are crazy; we..." He paused. "We just don't know who's sane..." 

But what the two of you knew; is that they were all victims. 

"Let's just stay hidden until we absolutely need to fight, Y\N..." 

"Now let's get the hell out of here, me and you." 

You blinked, sheepishly smiling back at him. Right, you got the Key-card, now it's time to get the fuck out. 

The two of you walked back to the security room in a flash, excitement radiating off of the two of you. Your heart jumped for joy when you heard the card be accepted, and the door unlocking. Miles gave you a wry smile as you entered, rushing over to the computer. Miles followed suit, jumping into the laptop chair swiftly. And with that, Miles began to work wonders with his fingers. You watched in awe of how quickly he was able to get into the door manual. While you waited, you took a gander at the rest of the dimly lit office. There were screens everywhere, each showing a different location of the asylum, one of the most jarring, the generator. Below that was a simple mug, with the word "Coffee" written on it in a hideous comic sans. Your nose pinched with a snort ripping from your throat. You let out a tiny giggle as you sighed, rolling your eyes. Did everything in this place have to be so NOT aesthetically pleasing? 

"Come on... Come on..." 

 

"Fuck yes, fuck _YES!_ " 

Your eyes snapped back to Miles, who had successfully gotten the doors to start unlocking. Your jaw dropped in shock, was it finally over. 

"Miles!" You squealed. "You did it!" 

He looked at you with that same shit-eating grin, but this time it felt nice; it felt genuine. 

He stood up from his chair fast, making the seat whirl as he stood. He looked at you, smile unrelenting as he took your hand. You smiled back, a light blush tinting your face. Everything in that moment was so perfect; _too perfect._

He shushed you, a finger in front of your lips. _(Not touching, just hovering a few centimeters away.)_

But the moment was over as fast as it started. Your heart sank when you saw Miles' smile drop. 

"No..." He muttered. "No, NO!!" 

Miles pushed past you, hastily sprinting to the monitor of the generator.

There it was; that weird priest fucker; his musty hands on the power switch.

"Fuck _fuck **fuck** -_" 

Then- 

**click.**

"God Dammit-!"

The lights were out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe your eyes  
> You would not believe your eyes  
> You wou l d n o t beLiEVE your EyeS


	9. Terror in the depths of the fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Miles get in the same locker with you?  
> Easy answer.  
> Fanservice.

"Oh fuck me! What now?!" He hissed.  
You could hear Miles' voice echo through the darkness.  
"God fucking damn it-"

"That generator has to be _somewhere_ near us..."

Some of the lights flickered back on, but not many.

The floor rumbled, a barely audible clanking sound filling the air. What was that sound? It sounding like... Chains being dragged... Dragging in your direction.

"Miles...?" 

When you turned to him his eyes were wide with terror, eyebrows pinched with anger. He pulled at your hand, tugging you forward then pushing you into one of the lockers in the room. Before you could question it, Miles came into it himself, shutting the locker behind him. 

The two of you barely fit in there together, your bodies were pressed together in the most awkward position possible. Miles was in front of you, you being the lucky one chosen to be smashed into the back of the locker. You were about to ask him what the hell had gotten into him when you heard it.

The harsh banging up against the door, something out there was trying to get in. With a few more swift bangs and punches, the beast had infiltrated the room. Your throat went dry when you recognized the voice; Chris Walker. Your body went rigid when you heard him mutter something, Miles could definitely feel you tensing up. Another minute passed of Chris searching the room, and you swore you were getting light-headed. Everything about this situation was nerve-wracking, and it didn't help that you were pressed flush up against Miles' back, he was practically grinding on you with every flinch he made. He didn't seem to like the close proximity either; he would freeze whenever the two of you grazed up against each other. This didn't surprise you though, you knew well that he wasn't a very touchy person. The tight space made you jittery, you squirmed a little trying to get yourself further away from him if it was even possible. 

"You were in here weren't you, little pig?" 

Oh God; that was definitely Chris. Your breath hitched as he finished his thought. 

"I'll find all of you, whores..." 

Whores? _Whores??_

God; why would he call his victims ' _whores'?_

You swore your heart stopped when the figure began to walk towards the lockers. You could feel the man's breath beating down on the two of you; it was disgusting. He smelled of sweat and blood; every property of a grotesquely massacred corpse. It must be the hormone treatment that's making his bodily stench so strong. No matter, it's not like you would want to stay close to that fucking thing. Oh; you mean that fucking  _guy_. It was hard to forget that he was still human; he looked like he walked straight out of a horror novel. You gulped as you heard the man sniff, he was trying to smell you. His sight must be lacking; either that or he may be absolutely oblivious. Maybe he thought you and Miles weren't smart enough to think to hide in the locker.

Not soon after, he lingered back into the hallway in search of other victims. Miles creaked open the door just a crack and peaked out. After a moment, he let out a heavy sigh and stepped out. You followed, the locker groaning as you exited. 

Thank God you were out of that thing. 

Wait a minute; did Chris say 'whore ** _s_** '? As if there was more than _one?_ You didn't know if he was after you too, or if he simply saw any living thing as a victim. You didn't really want to know, because either way you're fucked.

You could still hear Chris slowly sauntering down the halls, the floorboards creaking under his weight. How the hell are you going to get out of this; where would you run?

You turned to look at Miles, who had that same dangerous look in his eye.

Oh God, please no. 

"Get ready, Y\N." 

Miles held your hand tighter, his gaze fixated on the door. 

_What?_

He was going to make a run for it; of course, he was going to make a run for it! In Miles' mind, the quickest way to get killed was to stay in one place and let the hunter search for and find you. Many may think hiding is the best thing to do in this situation, but Miles isn't many. 

You took in a sharp breath, eyes glued to the door in front of the two of you. Your feet screeched across the floor when you leaped forward with Miles, a horrifying yell coming from behind the two of you. You looked over your shoulder, seeing it; seeing him.

Chris Walker, bolting at you from the other side of the hallway.

You nearly tripped when Miles whipped around a corner, your body flung to the right unexpectedly. You were lucky enough to actually make the turn. You could hear the telltale jingling of chains ringing behind you, your knees becoming jelly at the sound. You could hardly believe you were going so fast; was Miles apart of a damn track team?! You flew down the flight of stairs, your legs burning from running so quickly. Turn after horrendous turn, you went down the staircase, your stomach lurching when you finally stopped, tripping into the new room. Miles quickly whipped around to shut and lock the door, giving you a chance to catch your breath. Your throat was dry as all hell, you felt like you just ran a marathon with how itchy it was. You let out a huff as you felt him tug at your hand yet again. This chase wasn't over yet.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP** _

You could hear Chris' footsteps crashing down the stairs, it was like hearing thunder and waiting for the storm to hit. They got closer and closer by the second; sweat was beading from your brow already. Your nerves felt like they were on fire; you didn't know if you wanted to laugh at Miles' attempt to run for it or to cry at your impending demise. Miles tugged at your hand once again, heaving you forward with him. You leaped over a knocked over dresser, bolting into a room with a deteriorating brick wall. Miles ushered you quickly, pushing you through the entrance in the wall. Miles followed after quickly, pushing you forward and rushing next to you before whipping his head back. Your heart hammered in your chest, a sheen of sweat covering your body. The sound of sloshing water filled your ears in the new found darkness. Broken bricks lay at your feet, a grossly murky water shimmering at your feet. Pipes lined the wall, blue barrels and grimy sinks filling your vision. The more you studied the water, the more grossed out you got; it was tinted a greenish color. You prayed that you weren't standing in sewage. You and Miles went to the next door to keep out of sight if Chris were to somehow break through a brick wall. This place was filled with arched doors and corridors made from some kind of concrete mixed with broken bricks. Yet another ugly design choice, _no wonder the people here were going insane._

As you let out a sigh of relief, you heard a shaky voice pierce through the silence.

"Who? Who's there?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH baBy GIVE ME ONE MORE CHHHHANCCCE


	10. The Suicidal Clock Chime

Really?!

"I'll hurt you!"

_Yet another problem?!_

"I'm not afraid of dying."

_You really couldn't catch a fucking break, could you?_

"I'm not afraid of anything, not anymore."

You wished you could feel the same as him, you could definitely see how this place could become more annoying than scary. A soft red glow came from the right, it was some kind of panel that was wired into the wall.

The screen said as followed:

**Generator 1: X**

**Generator 2: X**

**Generator 3: X**

Great, there were three more generators to turn the power on. How unfair could fate be, making it so easy for that priest prick to turn off all the power in one switch? 

The painfully slow process began, Miles and you creeping into the different room through sloshing water that came up to your knees. Well, it came up to _your_ knees, Miles was probably fine since his genetics had blessed him so. The voice followed the two of you where ever you went, always just a little behind. 

**_one switch._ **

**_two switches._ **

**_switch number three._ **

After endless moments of cramming yourselves under beds on dirty floors and hiding within the darkness, you finally did it.  

* * *

Corner after corner and jump after jump, you finally made it back to the security room with the power back on. You skidded into the room, Miles rushing into the computer quickly. Miles began to work, crossing out the error pop-ups quickly muttering a soft "Finally, let's get the fuck out of here."

Cold hands seized you, a solid hand slapping itself over your mouth muffling your shrill shriek of terror. the sound vibrated in your chest, causing Miles to whip around. As you met Miles' gaze, you felt a cool pinch on your neck, a cool liquid flooding your veins. Your vision went blurry as you tumbled to the floor, eyes slipping closed.

**"Oh fuck! Y/N, Y/N!!"**

The last thing you heard was cursing and the sound of a struggle, your body going limp as you let out a few labored breaths. You barely opened your eyes, a blurred image of Miles limp on the ground with the priest above him, muttering. 

  _"I'm sorry my son; I didn't want to have to do this to you..."_

_"...can't leave yet...."_

_"...much more... To witness..."_

_"See it... Will you...? Lord... **Walrider**... Tearing his truth into the nonbelievers...." _

_"Only way out... Accept the Gospel... And all doors will open for you..."_

...Walrider... The only way out is through the Walrider... Project... W a l r i d e r

 

 **_W a l_** **_r͏͢ ̕i͝ ̴͟d̷ ̷̡͘e̵͝ ̵̴r_ **

 

* * *

_Halloween night, you were all alone with a bowl of candy in your palms awaiting noisy children to come and beg for some sweets. Halloween used to be really fun until you had your own house; own job, and whole new life. Traditions often became tiring the more you got older; most holidays are a lot more magical to the kids, and you knew why. The street lights lit up the roads, toddlers and teens alike strolling from house to house. You let it a sigh, your breath visible in the frigid air. You nearly jumped when your phone began to ring; the familiar jingle filling your ears. It was from Miles! Miles never called you; this must be a prank. You wistfully sighed as you picked up your phone, leaving the bowl outside for the kids._

_"Hello?"_

_"Y\N."_

_"Uhm... So... Why did you call?" You asked._

_"I need you."_

_You jumped at the sudden remark, your face tinting a light pink._

_"Huh?"_

_"Found a dog, the poor thing is as skinny as a damn stick."_

_Your heart sank when you heard this, was it still possible this was a joke albeit a morbid one?_

_What? A zombie dog, pet cemetery style?_

_"Uhm... Why don't we call animal control?" You questioned. You didn't want to get rabies; that wouldn't be the ideal way to end your night._

_"Listen, it won't hurt you, it's a puppy Y/N."_

_"A puppy?"_

_"That's what I thought I said." He groaned. "It's scared." He continued. "I don't think the little guy likes me." He finished._

_"Well, what do you want me to do?" You huffed._

_"Well, I don't know, help me wrangle him in so we can help him?"_

_You sighed the thought of that poor little dog shivering out in the October wind._

_"Do I need to bring any supplies?" You asked._

_"We're fine, just hurry before he runs away."_

_"Right" you smiled. "I'll be there."_

_You hung up, heading out the door beaming. As you started your car, you began to think, how small was it? How old? What breed? Maybe Miles wanted to adopt it; it was no secret that he loved animals, dogs being a big favorite. You arrived at his house in a couple of minutes, stepping out of your car into the driveway of his apartment._

_"Miles?"_

_You saw Miles crouching by the underbrush, a small yipping coming from inside. You approached the two of them slowly, kneeling down and looking at Miles._

_"You got any bait?" You said._

_"Of course." He replied, handing you a small bowl of dog food he had beside him._

_"I could get him to eat, but not get very close."_

_You took some of the doggy chow into your palm, extended it towards the shivering figure before you. You heard sniffing, then paws padding over to you. Your heart stopped when the floppy-eared dog made its way into the light. It was a puppy, a beagle puppy. The pup slowly inched towards you, sniffing your hand before he began to eat. You smiled as the dog ate, turning a cocky grin to Miles._

_"So ferocious, I'm frightened by its blood-lust."_

_"Alright, fine." Miles purred, an amused smile creeping up onto his features._

_You chuckled softly as you turned back to the puppy, running your other hand over its tattered fur._

_Miles leaned over, whispering into your ear. "I might have to foster this feral ill mannered mutt."_

_After the pup calmed down, Miles had it huddled into his arms, shushing it to calm down as the two of you walked inside._

_By the time you'd safely gotten the puppy inside, it was nearly 11, not any time to be up on a work night. Your brows pinched together in frustration, god tomorrow was gonna be a hard day. You huffed as you sat down on the couch, closing your eyes softly...Through the haze, you heard a soft._

_"Thank you, Y/N..."_

 

You awake on a cold stiff mattress, your head was throbbing; what the hell happened? 

As you came into conciseness you bit your lip in pain, a sharp "Fff-" falling from your lips. Your neck was sore on your right; it was awful. Your head spun as you opened your eyes, your vision coming back to you in a messy blur. 

Where were you? Why were you here? What happened? 

Weren't you at Miles'... 

Your shook your head, vision coming into focus. Of course; it was just a dream...just a dream...wait... not just a dream, _but a memory._

Yes, a memory... It was the first year you'd known him; it was quite unlike him to come to you for help. You didn't know that at the time; but you guess when the guy doesn't even talk to his family anymore it makes sense. Miles is quite the standoffish guy anyways; that kind of isolated life style might get lonely...

Speaking of, where was Miles? 

Realization hit you like a truck; but not just a regular truck, a truck with spikes on the front that drags your underneath and tears your whole body apart. Miles; he must've been kidnapped but that son of a bitch priest. You were beginning to hate this place just as much as Miles does; or at least you thought. Miles hated this place with the passion of a ex-employee of Murkoff.  

You looked to your right, suddenly you became very thankful for the tall door in front of you. You heard someone screaming; it sounded hurt but not physically. He sounded hurt emotionally somehow; angry but sad. You looked to the right of you; the quiet pounding against the walls becoming louder. Next, to your cell, there was a man outside; but he wasn't... well; he was bashing his head into the wall, a noticeable red splotch staining the cement. The blood oozed out of his forehead; falling like a cascade of red wine onto the dirtied floor. You flinched when you saw him slam his head into the wall; you couldn't even begin to imagine how painful that felt.

You let out a heavy sigh as you sat on the ground, pulling your legs to your chest. 

How did he get out? As much as a part of you wished it was unlocked, your gut feeling would rather stay behind a door then get attacked by those things. They didn't seem hostile; at least not to the other inmates. 

_"Who's that?"_

Your eyes shot up at the sound; looking around.

_"Maybe Father Martins man... he looks... nervous.."_

Another voice. Father Martins man?

_Miles?_

You sprinted to your feet, grabbing onto the handle. You peered out the window, but no sight of him. No sight of anyone who wasn't wearing a inmate outfit except for... Wait; oh my God; was that guy naked?

_"I would like to kill him."_

_"As would I."_

Your heart pounded against your ribs, your hands tightening on the handle; you had to find a way out. You couldn't let them hurt Miles.

_"The preacher told us not to..."_

_"That would be... impolite."_

**_IM-FUCKING-POLITE?!_ **

Well, it's better than no hesitation.

_"Not here; we'll give him a running start."_

_"Now that's an idea..."_

_"And when we kill him ..."_

You began to shake the handle; a sting of tears flooding your vision. You hadn't heard Miles; did they have him?

**"Yeah? super scary; except the doors locked."**

**"Listen here, I don't want any trouble."**

 

 

 

 


	11. Nightmarish Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sneezes loudly*

"Miles! _**Miles!!"**_

you let out a cry of joy; the pricking tears at your eyes now falling from happiness. There was a beat of silence before you got your answer.

"Y/N?" 

"Y/N! Y/N! Where are you?!" 

Your heart fluttered when you heard him respond; you hadn't lost him; not yet. Footsteps rushed down the stairs, Miles' frame coming into view. 

"Miles, Oh God you're alive!" Gosh, you sounded horrible. You were sobbing at this point; ugly sobbing. 

Miles rushed towards your cell, his hands on the white door. He tugged handle, a harsh grunt falling from his lips. 

"Damn it! Damn it!" 

Your cell had been locked. 

"Fuck!" 

You were horrified and saddened by this, but it doesn't surprise you in the slightest. Miles was let roam free because he was 'Father Martin's man.' You sighed, your shoulders lowering in defeat.

However, before the two of you could converse any longer a decrepit man approached the cell, lingering over Miles. 

"Miles!" 

"Oh, Fuck-" 

But he wasn't harmed, surprisingly. The man had unlocked your cell, swinging the door open. 

"...The fuck..?" 

Miles looked like he had seen a ghost, which at this point maybe he had. 

"T-Thanks...?" 

The strange man didn't answer, he just walked away and continued roaming the room. So; some are even... friendly? Your gaze traveled back to Miles, who had still been in disbelief of what the fuck just happened. Overwhelmed with joy, you rushed out of your cell and right into Upshur's arms. You felt Miles nearly jump straight out of his skin when you did, immediately tensing up after. You sat there hugging him for a moment, before sighing and starting to pull back.

But after one look, Miles didn't let you get too far. 

_Fuck you and your pretty eyes; and how they made Upshur's knees weak._

He pulled you back in, wrapping his arms around you even tighter then you had him. Your eyes widened in shock, but you quickly closed them and melted into the embrace. You felt Miles shaking as you held him, this place had really taken a toll on the both of you already. 

It didn't take you long to find a huge split in one of the walls of the room. Conveniently, the door to the room was already opened, even. As the two of you ventured into the hole, you quickly learned that it was, in fact, a wall you were in. The area was thin and very tight; like most of the places in this shit hole. It was a tiny crawlspace; in the wall of all places. You took the to the right, seeing as it was the only way to go. (The left was broken down and covered with debris.)

"Looks like someone had the same plan..." Miles muttered, pointing to a box at the end of the hall. There was a hole right above the box; this couldn't be a coincidence. 

"I don't like the looks of this;" Miles paused. "But it's the only thing we've got."

You couldn't confirm that, but you didn't doubt that it the truth. 

"I'm gonna need you to help me up." You sighed. Well, obviously, you could barely see a damn thing in there. Luckily, thanks to Miles' nosy nature, you had him as your eyes. He helped with heaving you up into the hole in the ceiling, but it was hard crawling in. You let out a steady huff as you looked around in the darkness. You felt as if someone was up there with you, but with the lack of light, you couldn't really tell. You just felt like there was someone there, like some imaginary friend or something. You wouldn't be surprised if you or he started to see shit, you were both drugged after all. 

"Shit. I can't see anything-"

You looked down, probably at Miles, yet, you couldn't _really_ tell because you also couldn't see shit.

"Back up, don't wanna hit you."

You obliged, backing up. You swore you heard someone breathing, but it didn't sound dangerously close. Soon after, Miles heaved himself up there. You could hear his bones popping as he settled himself and pulled his camera out. As soon as you heard the camera turn on, you felt a hand grab you in pull you quickly. You heard Miles let out a broken gasp of sorts as you put your hand up to the body and pushed. 

"Fuck-" 

You jumped as you heard Miles speak, his voice right in your ear. 

Your palms curled into tiny fists when you realized who's arms you were really in; Miles. You took in a deep breath, catching a familiar smell; Miles' smell. Although he was covered in sweat, the faint smell of coffee and caramel couldn't help but shine through. Thanks to his coffee addiction, he always did smell quite nice. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a different voice from the other side of you start to scold someone. Quite harshly too; consisting of _what the fuck is wrong with you_ 's and vulgar insults. Damn, whoever this guy was, he was pissed the fuck off. 

"What the fuck...?"

You felt Miles tugging at your hand to stand you up. He leads you by the hand as the two of you ventured further into the abyss.

"Fuck this place; seriously just _fuck_ this place." Miles hissed. "Dying keeps moving further down on the list of things that can happen to..." He paused as he squeezed your hand in his, sighing. "These people they're..."

"Broken." You sighed. 

He paused, letting out a huff as the two of you approached a dimly lit room ahead of you. You looked down at your feet as your boots crunched over clusters of papers, dirt powder launching into the air. The dust and dirt clouds rose at your feet as you walked, this place was filthy. You both paused when you heard a voice down an empty and dark hallway. You turned to see a tall figure behind bards, shaking them vigorously. 

"Hey!"

"You two, you two!"

You felt happiness overcome you, could someone be here to help you? Miles, however, grabbed a hold of your arm, obviously more cautious of approaching. However, it didn't take long for Miles to mellow out when realizing who it was. 

"Wait... that's..."

Wordlessly he tugged you along, racing to the bars before placing right hand on it. The man backed away, turning his back to the two of you.

"It's him..." He muttered. 

"Who?"

"The guy who let me out;" 

"...Thank you..."

The man didn't seem too interested in talking it up with Miles, so the two of you left after asking a few questions and getting nowhere. So to the other hall you went, another bloodied guard awaiting you. Surprisingly, unlike last time, Miles joined you in searching the body. You didn't find anything useful though, not even a pair of keys. He had handcuffs, gloves, and a baton, the standard stuff. You figured handcuffs couldn't hold any real threat unless you were desperate enough to handcuff your self to Miles. Also, you weren't sure if a baton could be all that good for anything except humiliating yourself before dying. The two of you walked into the next room, the familiar sound of skull on wall-filling your ears again. You were in that damn room again, but you didn't exactly go in a circle. You were on the other side of the room. You grimaced as you looked at the ledge in front of you, begrudging what you knew came next. You convinced Miles to go first this time, you following shortly after. The two of you wobbled your way onto the other side, immediately regrouping after. Miles had let go of your hand for now, but as you approached the room to the right that changed quickly. More damn writing. Sprawled in blood before you was yet another message from the two of you. Well, not for the two of you, only Miles. 

 

**_𝙶𝙾𝙳 𝙰𝙻𝚆𝙰𝚈𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝚅𝙸𝙳𝙴𝚂 𝙰 𝚆𝙰𝚈 𝙵𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙾𝚆 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳_ **

 

 Those markings, the arrows, were exactly like the ones on the first layer. They were providing direction, for Miles. Miles' grip tightened on your hand as he grew stiff. You looked at him, a pensive look on his face. You could only imagine what he must be feeling right now. You barely tugged at his arm, shooting a worried look in his direction. 

"We'll go together, it's the only way." You wanted to say that you could protect him, but he was stronger than you in every aspect there is. Miles let out a strained sigh, his grip loosening just a bit. But then it hit you, Miles didn't seem really scared anymore; he seemed more... Angry. Irritation was somewhat expected, but you were too scared out of your mind to be mad at anyone at the moment. Miles lead you to the end of the hall, peering into the room the arrow pointed to. It seemed like some kind of... Cleanser. It was full of pipes and the walls were covered in some kind of metal and plastic. The doors opened with a hiss, your eyes widening at the sound. But before you could voice how you felt, Miles had taken the words right from your mouth.

"What the hell? Some kind of a...sanitation center?" 

Pfttt-'Sanitation center' really? You sighed, rolling your eyes at his awful alliteration. 

"Fuck; is there something _infectious_?" 

Now, that's not something you thought about. 

You gulped. "That's a good question;" 

"Well don't worry." Miles mused sourly. "If you have it, I do too by now." 

Great, he really had a way with words, didn't he? 

With some courage, the two of you stepped into the capsule. As soon as you entered, the doors closed, spraying some kind of cleaner at you. You grit your teeth, coughing filling your ears. Miles must've gotten sprayed in the face considering how tall he was. As much as you wanted to laugh, you didn't wanna inhale any of that shit. 

 

After a few moments, the mist dissipated into the air. You finally had a clear view again, and to your surprise (not really) there was yet another dark room.

Although dimmed, it was a refreshing sight to see, a staircase! You stepped out before Miles, looking around. Dust lay idle in the air, God, you were surprised you hadn't sneezed your brain out yet.


	12. Attitude #70

* * *

The two of you advanced as you walked up the steps, Miles somberly staring at the bloodied floors. You were In cellblock A, and now going to... Cellblock B? Oh, who the fuck knows anymore? The bloodied arrows lead up the stairs, and so did Upshur and (L\N). You couldn't believe this. You really just stumbled into a cult-like organization. What was this The Hole? You grimaced at the thought, you didn't want to think of that. As you ascended, you heard a muttered whisper in the air. It became louder and louder, and you noticed Miles starting to walk a little bit ahead of you rather than beside. You subtly tried to keep up, because you knew he was ready to throw himself in front of you again. But you didn't want him to sacrifice or fight for you... You wanted to get out together.

 _"Only way out...down the drain... the only way out... Down the drain...down the drain...down the drain... Down the drain down the drain **downthedraindownthedraindownthedrain**.._."

 

"Down the drain...down the drain..." 

Miles' voice cut through you. You nearly jumped when you heard him speak. 

"Oh... Fuck..." 

"Fuck...fuck..."

You looked back at him, a dumbfounded expression his face. His eyes were widened; the sight in front of you was quite the interesting one. A man, hands drenched in blood, hands dusting over letters written upon the wall. Sure enough, the wall read:

"DOWN THE DRAIN." 

"God damn it- what is this silent hill...?!" 

"Huh?" 

You turned your head to the left, you saw a hole in the ground, with the bloodied arrow pointing to it. 

Oh. My. God. 

They had to be joking; they had to be. 

God, if you hadn't said it before you would say it now. You fucking hate this place. 

Well, you couldn't really do anything but press forward at this point. 

**So, down the drain, you went.**

* * *

"Hey; nice and easy-" he said, hands outstretched to you from below.

"Hhk-" 

 You fell into Miles' strong arms before he sat you down on your feet again. His hands let go of you slowly, turning to look at the hall before you. So, you did the only thing you could do, press on.

It didn't take long until you found another computer room not too far away. It seemed safe enough, all sights were clear. You could hear screams echoing through the walls, but they didn't sound too close. There was nothing in the room you guys could use, but there wasn't anything down there to attack you either. The doors on this side of the building were locked, so the only way out was through the other hall. As you approached, you found yet another of countless dead security guards. They all looked the same, but yet so different. You read his name tag, or at least you tried to. 'Cole Sawyer' 

You could hardly see his name engraved into the tag, it was slathered and blood and scraped to all hell. You'd seen so many dead bodies by this point, that you had started to forget these were real people. All of them. They all had lives; families. It made you shiver as you began to imagine it; Miles and you... Dead; strewn on the floor with all of the other countless victims. Why would you be dead? Would you be twisted like a damn pretzel with your intestines poking out like all the rest? You jumped when you felt Miles' hand touch your shoulder; you must have spaced out again... And go be honest it was hard not to get lost in your mind. His hand slid down your arm before meeting with your hand, taking it in his and squeezing gently. 

Your head spun around in his direction, eyes looking up at him. Not that it mattered though, because he was making an effort to do anything but look you in the eyes. Well, he had always had quite an interesting way of interaction outside of his job. He was bad at eye contact when it came to speaking to people, or at least when it came to talking to you. 

"Miles?" 

He turned his gaze over in your direction just for a moment, with a weird look, as if it was you who did something weird. 

"Are you okay?" 

It's always good to get straight to the point, especially with Miles. 

"Peachy." He huffed. "But really I'm fine."

You frowned, you knew he would say something like that. 

"You?" He questioned back. 

You paused for a moment. 

"My stomach hurts... I'm a little hungry..." 

"You're hungry?" Miles asked. "You must have a strong appetite..." he sighed. 

Well, you weren't really _that_ hungry, you were just trying to get Miles to tell you how he really felt. 

"I just feel like my head is going to implode..." 

That's right; his head. It hadn't been too long since the fall. Had you even helped him patch it up?! Shame ran over your body, making you slump your shoulders with a sigh. What were you thinking? Oh yeah; that's right. You were planning on driving Miles to the hospital after you... after you got out through the main entrance... God; what if he's still bleeding?!

"Miles; your head!" 

He looked at you, his face a little tense. 

"I'm fine." He huffed. "If it was that bad I think I would've passed out by now." 

"Miles..." you growled. "Let me look!" 

"I'm fine-"  

You yanked him down by his jacket, reaching for the top of his head with your free hand. You grimaced when you felt dampness cover your fingers. 

"Agh the-" Miles jabbed you back, taking a few steps away from you. "Don't touch it!" You could tell he was holding back something, his lips curling down into a fierce scowl, eyes pinched shut.

You looked at your now bloodied hand, the dark splotch of blood covering your fingers. It was still bleeding, but not much. It had started to scab over thankfully. You knew Miles was surely pissed at you now, but you couldn't help but sigh in relief, he would be alright. 

"Sorry..." you sighed, a warm feeling filling your chest. He was okay. "You'll be okay.." 

"I know." He huffed, opening his eyes slowly. 

As pissed as you wanted to be, you were just so happy that it wasn't a big deal after all, but he should still rest, you both should.

"Well, I'm only looking after you." 

Silence. 

"Let's go."

You approached him, running your hand up against his. He pulled away, so you put your arm around his waist instead. He seemed to want to protest, but he said nothing. He just sighed. 

You held him as you carried on down the dirt path, trying not to let the whispers and scratches distract you from where you needed to be. 

You didn't even get that far before you had heard something, someone ahead of you. You both froze when you heard a series of jabs and punches echoing through the halls, the source of the noise coming from a dimly lit foyer. The lights flickered and flashed as you peaked your head around the corner, you saw nothing, but Miles had a different story. You heard a sharp "oh, fuck-" before you felt Miles pull you back with him, ducking behind the walls. Before you could protest, you saw it. Another disfigured man, just sitting there. You could hear the mans shaky breathing along with the drips of blood puddling onto the floor below his feet. He was holding a bloodied wrench, bloodied shoe marks trailing behind him, leading straight to... 

Shit. That's him. That's the guy who killed the guard, Cole. Luckily the man hadn't seen the two of you yet, but it wouldn't be long till he did. You could always just wait for the man to leave, stay hiding here for now. 

"Miles..." you whispered. 

"(Y/N)....Shit.  There's no other way out.." 

Miles got onto his hands and knees, a tight huff falling from his chest. You got down next to him, army crawling on the dirty floor beside him. As the two of you came to the clearing, you heard something. To your horror, just around the corner and looking in your direction was him. The man with the pipe. The two of you froze, both ready to take off and run for your lives. But, the man did nothing. The two of you walked by, the mans gaze locked on you the entire time, but like before he did nothing, he just stood there. You kept looking back at him expecting some kind of attack, but nothing came. Maybe he had something against that one security guard in particular. Hell, you didn't know who Cole was until today. 

The two of you carried on down the hallway, eventually finding another door in this endless labyrinth.

When you saw it you jumped for joy, the door had one, but very powerful word on it.

'Security'

Miles reached for the door handle, slowing turning the knob. You heard a click as the door slid open, revealing that another man (and his bare ass) was in there. You stared dumbfounded, Miles' eyes most definitely locked onto this man's naked ass. What is it with people not wearing fucking pants here?! 

But nothing lasts forever, because as soon as you opened that door he charged at the both of you. Both of you fled as soon as he had, steps thumping loudly through the hallways. 

"Fuck fuck fuck-" 

Miles pulled you down into a darkened corner, his back pushing against the walls behind him as if he could sink into them.

Soon you heard the footsteps trail away, leaving nothing but the two of you in the room.

"I think were safe-" you whispered. 

'Yeah we should be-" 

Silence. 

"...safe."  Miles sighed. "Nothing... Is safe down here..." 

 

 

 

 


	13. Silent scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <333 boyfriend jacket time!!! :)))

Miles was shaking beside you, hands covering his face as he pulled his knees to his chest. All the two of you could do at the moment was sit, wait, and try not to lose hope. you attempted to comfort him, reaching over to gently touch him on the shoulder. Surprisingly, he seemed to lean up against your touch, rather than away. It was this kind of thing that made you amazed that this was the same Miles that you knew just a day ago, and now he had already changed so much. You wondered what would've happened to him if you hadn't have been there, would it have mattered? Or did fate already have plans in store for both of your tired souls? You didn't even know how you had made it this far even, look at the two of you, look at Miles... His eyes, filled with fear, dark bags under them, he looked so tired...

"Miles...." 

His eyes looked back at you as if he suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. He fixed his gaze onto you, looking deep into your eyes. That stare, it was nothing you had ever seen him wear before, but it felt so familiar. It felt safe, he felt safe. 

"(Y\N)...." 

"It's gonna be alright... I'm here." You sighed. Of course, that was a lie. You didn't know if you were gonna be alright, you were certain that it was the exact opposite... 

Miles took your hand in his own before burying his bloodied and dirtied face into your palm, basking in the familiar smell, the smell of _you_. 

 "... We should go." He said, his smoky voice barely above a whisper. "We have to keep moving." 

 He was right, you couldn't stay here. Someone would end up finding you, and in a place like this, that's probably not a good thing. But there was only one place to go, back. 

You crept silently down the hallways, hearts uncertain and hammering in your chests. You and Miles had your hands linked together as you snuck back to the back room. The man behind the glass was still there. This was the one who didn't attack you, but why? Through the lens of Miles' camera, you could see the man's scarred and stitched face.

"How could he even see right?" You whispered.

"He can't" Miles replied. "Of course..." 

Miles grabbed your hand tight as he used his other to place a hand over his lips, making a soft "shh..." Signaling you to keep quiet. The two of you crept by, making sure to be as quiet as possible. As you reached the clearing, you saw that other man wasn't there anymore. All that remained was the door laying on the floor from where he had burst through. The two of you slowly entered the room, the harsh lights from tv screens illuminating your body. Miles was silent beside you, taking in the view in front of him. All the tv screens had different parts of the asylum on them. Who in the hell was that guy watching? 

"The airlocks..." Miles muttered. "Maybe that's what this room was for." 

You saw him, hand inches away from a button on the desk. 

"This has to be..." 

**_click._ **

Lights flashes ahead of you, lighting up the wall behind the glass of the security office. There it was again, the same sickening message. 

**_"follow the blood."_ **

"what the fuck...!" Miles hissed. "There's no way this doughy old fuck is writing all these." 

"Maybe it's not just him..." 

"Okay.." Miles huffed, shoulders slumping in unamused exhaustion. "Whoever is writing all these, made their request pretty clear-" 

Footsteps.

They were getting louder by the second. You grabbed Miles by the hand, tugging him forward with you. You hunched down into the darkest corner you could find, sliding some of the desks in front of the two of you. Miles let out an undignified yelp as you pushed up against him, trying to smush the two of you behind it. He let out a quiet but wounded "fuck!" As the steps drew closer to the both of you. 

Echoed footsteps came into the room, a figure coming into vision as they got louder and louder. 

Then, they stopped. As you heard the man heave open a locker, you knew, the hunt was on. 

Miles hushed you as he crept behind the desks, signaling you to follow. You army crawled on your hands and knees out of there, your throat drying from fear by the second. You were just rounding the corner when Miles stood up quickly, yanking you up by the hand soon after. The two of you quickly ushered your way out, down the dusty foyer and back into the bloodied halls. There it was, a door! (or another one of those clean centers) you followed him into the capsule, Miles ducking down as soon as he entered. The sanitizer rained down upon the two of you when the doors shut, leaving flecks of soap on the blood-stained walls.

"Hahaha!" 

What? What was that sound?

"Hahahahah!" 

Miles? You looked up to see a gleeful figure above you. His eyes were shut with laughter, shoulders shaking with each chuckle. 

"So stupid, try to get us now bitch!" 

You couldn't help but smile at this, your heart thrumming in your chest. This is the first time you heard Miles genuinely laugh. The way his laughter shook from his body, his brows pinched in such extreme glee, it was amazing. 

You felt your face heat up watching him, damn it. 

A small chuckle made it pass your lips, laughter boiling in your chest. 

You knew that this situation was somewhat humorless, the laughter cascading from your vocals only from the relief of extreme strain and fear. 

Before you knew it you were laughing too, face flushing with color as you gazed up at him. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting yours in an instant. a small blush tinted his cheeks when he saw you, slowly blinking as his laughter came to a halt. 

The moment didn't last long, the hiss of the doors opening once again was a stinging slap to the face. But, that didn't seem to bother Miles as much as it had you, he just sat there for a moment, staring before his smile slowly faded. 

"God..." He scowled. "We... I..."

"Let's take a moment..." 

Finally, you knew he would come around. He was finally ready for a break, fuck were you happy. This was very unlike Miles,  he's very... Determined. 

 "We. Need somewhere to hideout..." You sighed. You had no clue how you would find a hideout in a place like this. 

Miles simply slid down onto the floor, tiredly gazing back at you. You sighed at this. Well, this little center doesn't have anyone in it... So you supposed it was a free zone? 

you sighed as you approached his side, giving him a wry smile. You sat beside him, making a barely audible thump as you slid down. You nearly jumped when you heard the clank of Miles' camera on the floor. As you looked up at Miles, you couldn't help but feel his anguish radiating off of him. You both had it pretty bad right now, good thing you could finally take a break...

Silence, awkward, fear instilled silence. Not only could you feel anguish but you also felt the heat, by god was Miles hot. He was sweating bad, his hair dampened the smell of dirt, blood, and sweat assaulting your senses.

Miles' heavy breaths filled the air, husky pants and huff vibrating off the dirtied walls. His mocha eyes heavily lidded, his chest rose and fell with his breaths. Before you knew it, you had closed your eyes as well, the sound of his breathing soothing your mind as you slumped back into the wall. You found yourself shivering against the cold walls, god how you hated the interior design of this cesspool. your breath was nearly knocked straight out of your chest when you felt a warm feeling come over your shoulders, literally. You opened your eyes to see a familiar tethered jacket hanging upon your shoulders. 

"What...?" You looked up, peering through your lashes at your freelance friend. 

With a single glance, the journalist could feel his face heating up. He quickly turned away with a huff, muttering something. Miles couldn't help but feel cheated, he had never been this confused and frustrated in his whole life. He didn't even want to try and look at you, his feelings were already all over the place, and damn did you make him nervous. 

"Miles...?" 

"What?" 

"Thank you." 

Thank you? Thank you for what? 

"I'll give you it back as soon as I get warmed up, I promise." 

You watched as Miles slowly sighed and smiled at you, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

"I think I'm warm enough, you might as well keep it." 

"Keep-?" 

Before you could finish the thought voices filled your ears once again... They sounded oddly familiar.

As you looked to your right, you saw Miles' forlorn expression, brows pinched in mild irritation and worry. He sighed, tying his jacket around your shoulders like a shawl. 

 

 

 


	14. Fear of the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll all be getting a Christmas gift soon 🖤

"We gave him a chance."

The familiar voice echoed down the hallways, your eyes widening at the sound.

"That we did..."

The deeper, huskier voice replied. It was them, the brothers.

"Paragons of patience." The first brother continued.

"Job-like in the suppression of our desires..."

Suppression? desires?

Your blood ran cold hearing this, and you instinctively held Miles closer to you.

"But now,"

"Now we indulge"

"Yes..." "How about his tongue and liver?"

By God; were they planning on eating Miles?!

"What about **_them?"_**

_huh?_

Them? 

"Him, mine."  
"Yours."  
"Them, yours."  
"Mine."  
Miles swore under his breath, pulling you down the hallway quickly. You saw the silhouettes of the two twins as you rushed past, a knot growing in your stomach. Miles pulled you to the wall with him, placing his hands on your shoulders.  
"There's gotta be another way, don't worry."  
"I'm not gonna let us end up like them." He barely mumbled this, you would've missed it if he wasn't so close to you.  
He tiptoed back to the opening of the hall, peeking out into the frame.

you suppressed the urge to vomit, your body trembling yet again, not another problem. 

  
"...fuck."  
"Gonna... Have to go through that window..."  
A window?  
Is that really all there is?  
"Miles...?"  
He turned and looked at you, a pitiful look in his stare. It wasn't a look you've ever seen him wear.  
Never, until now of course. 

"A-"

you stopped before you could even complete his sentence. 

"Window." Miles finished. 

"Were only jumping through it, and those two can't reach us from there, they're behind bars; look."

You peeked out into the hallway with a wallowing ache in your stomach. 

Your trembling hand reached over to clench to the corner of the wall, your other hand tight on Miles' sleeve. 

A sigh of relief washed over you, coming to you like a calming breeze on a harsh hot summer day. 

There the towering twins standing ominously behind the bars, huge hands clutching them. 

You turned back to miles, taking a deep breath before nodding. You didn't know if you were ready to do this, but all you could do was try. 

You looked back at you, squeezing your hand lightly. 

"Listen, if they could break down those bars, they would have already, were still safe Y/N."

You blinked, taking in the information. That was right, wasn't it?

You smiled just a bit, huffing and looking back up at him, muttering an "I'm ready."

So, the two of you took off hand in hand, and to the window across from them. 

You went to take a step over into the next room when a sudden wave of nausea flew over you. This window didn't lead to another room, it led to nowhere. All that was left was a crumbly tiny ledge. You jumped back, hearing an amused laugh from one of the twins as you did. You heard Miles let out an irritated huff at the laugh, reaching over to place a hand on your back. 

"Shit... I know it seems crazy but... It's the only way..." 

You gulped as Miles walked ahead of you, watching nervously as he climbed out the window, and fell. 

"Miles!!" You shrieked. 

You peered down, the see two hands on the ledge, Miles' eyes peering up at you. 

"I'm right here," he said. 

He climbed up to the window again, holding out his right hand to you.

"I got you, I got you." 

You slowly took his hand, shaking violently, you didn't know if you could do this. 

Finally, you stepped out the window with a squeak, gripping onto the wall for dear life as you did. You turned to look at Miles, who gave you a solemn nod, taking a deep and shaky breath himself. 

"Fuck..." He muttered. 

The two of you slowly inched to the next window, each move more tedious than the last. You could feel your stomach churning with every movement you made. 

Don't look down, don't look down, don't look-

Shit. 

You were several feet in the air, if you fell,  you'd die, no questions about it.

"Looks like we only have so many options..." 

You turned to see Miles looking up at a window to your right, with a worried look on his face. 

You could hardly hear with your heart thrumming in your ears; was there someone else up there? 

Miles climbed up into the window, pulling you up by your hand.

As you tumbled into the room, you looked like a baby deer on ice. 

Your knees were weak, the air-swept out of your lungs. 

Then you heard, a gasp come from your right. You shot up, alert, turning to Miles as quickly as possible, he was just standing there, in horror. 

"They're gone." 

Gone? 

You turned to see the gate from the other side, and the two terrifying twins were gone. 

"Where-?!" 

"This is a game to them." Miles bitterly hissed.

You turned to him, to see him clenching his fist at his side. 

You cringed at the thought; a game?

So that was it, you were their prey? 

Cat and mouse. 

"Of course!" 

You whirled around to see Miles behind you, walking into the next room. 

"Wait-" you rushed after him, stopping when you walked into the room. 

It was security.

"They were watching us;" Miles sounded. You could hear the anger boiling in his voice. 

You were already so tired; but you couldn't help but perk up, Miles' energy practically bounding off of the walls. 

"There's no controls in here..." Miles sighed. You drifted to his side as he looked through the files for answers, eyebrows furrowed and nose pinched in disdain. You could hear something crawling around downstairs, no doubt about it that it was those twins. You looked around as sparks flew from the ceiling, an officers body lying still in his chair. All of the buttons were broken, labels torn and strewn about. 

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to use that airlock..." Miles hummed. 

What was so important about those airlocks anyway? What was infectious in here? From you and Miles' former research from the documents you collected, the only thing you could assume was from chemicals of biological warfare. Was... there something in the air that they put to treat the patients? That would certainly be... different. 

"Well, the passage is already open..." You said, turning back to Miles. "Then again those arrows out there seem to indicate it's not in your best interest either." Miles' priest had painted those little arrows onto the wall at the back of the hallway. Maybe it was him who decided to brake them? I mean, it's not too risky, right? So far this guy hasn't lead you wrong, even if he was a little strange. You remembered the priests little weaselly movements, the thought of it now was a little cute. Maybe he is trying to help Miles after all...

 

 


End file.
